Perdoname
by Saku Uchiha-Akatsuki Chan
Summary: que pasaria si sasuke regresara y le pediria perdon a la persona a kien abandono por tantos años? [comentarios please xD]


**Primero que todo! hello! 0 soy una chica nueva en hacer fanfics de naruto xDD y pos adoro la pareja SASUxSAKU asi que este fic es totalmente dedicado a ellos espero que les guste ya que lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y mucha inspriación, en realidad he tenido muy buenas cirticas por este fics espero que a ustedes les guste asi qeu sin mas nada que decirles queridas(os) lectores (as) aki esta el Fic "Perdoname"**

**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Narrado por: Akatsuki Uchiha o Uchiha Sakura xD**

**Genero : Romance**

**Una aclaracion**

**Naruto no me pertenece por desgracia T0T**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Perdóname**

**por:** _Akatsuki Uchiha_

Era una noche muy hermosa, en el bosque de la aldea oculta de konoha , donde la luna estaba despejada y radiante, las estrellas llenaban el cielo con su espectacular bellaza, se encontraba una joven de cabellos largos rosados, observando la belleza de aquel paisaje pero esa joven no se encontraba feliz, se encontraba destrozada, sus lagrimas caían en su hermoso rostro ….por que recordaba cada instante de lo que paso ese día, no soportaba ese dolor en su pecho, la imagen de aquel joven era mas frecuente en sus pensamientos, no podía quitárselo de su cabeza ni de su corazón, Quería olvidarlo, quería arrancarse ese sentimiento de su pecho, se hacia daño, a pesar de que naruto le había prometido recuperarlo, nunca se cumplió, estaba mal ya que la conversación con ese chico no había conseguido nada ….solo un recuerdo amargo…..sakura, no podía soportarlo mas ….amaba a ese joven, pero ese sentimiento nunca seria correspondido…

El Viento soplaba y jugaba con los cabellos de aquella joven que lloraba por el pasado. Sus lagrimas caían mas y mas y el viento se las podría limpiarle esas lagrimas de sufrimiento a aquella joven el viento? …aquel árbol que se encontraba detrás de la joven caían pétalos de cerezo que parecieran lagrimas de el árbol a ver a esa hermosa flor llorar….sakura abrió una de sus manos tomo un pétalo de cerezo y deseo ser como ellas…..ser libre…libre sin nada que preocuparse….cerro sus ojos por un instante y de nuevo el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y sus lagrimas parecían estrellas fugases….

Sin embargo….había algo que la observaba desde aquel árbol de cerezo, observaba esa escena tan hermosa y a la vez nostálgica, sakura al percatarse de la precensia de aquel desconocido solo abrió los ojos y decidió darse la vuelta para retirarse. Pero algo la detuvo….alguien la había llamado, esa voz era conocida así que volteo y vio aquel joven por el que tanto a sufrido y de esos labios rosados pronuncio su nombre…..Sasuke…..

Sasuke: Tanto tiempo….sin verte….sakura

Sasuke era ya todo un joven fuerte y atractivo, sus ojos eran los mismos de siempre pero con un toque de brillo, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado...parecía todo un adonis (siempre lo ah sido -)

Sakura sorprendida no lo podía creer….después de mucho tiempo había vuelto? Para que? –Para que haz vuelto…para pelear con naruto? – dijo con una voz seria y seca a la vez

Sasuke: no…no he venido a eso….he venido a verte a ti.-dijo sasuke con un poco de seriedad en su voz

Sakura: por que? Que quieres? –dijo con el mismo tono de siempre secándose las lagrimas

Sasuke: quiero que me permitas disculparme….tanto daño que te hice…..por mi partida…por tanta preocupación que te hice pasar….no fue mi intención….

Sakura: es muy tarde…. No sabes lo que siento! No te preocupa en nada! ….solo eres un idiota que solo quiere vengarse! No entiendes los sentimientos de los demás

Sasuke: Sakura no me hables así!...-no termino por que sakura lo interrumpió

Sakura: lo único que hacías era humillarme! No me valorabas, hacías que me sintiera como una basura! No sabes lo que sufrí! No sabes cuanto tuve que esperarte, naruto se siente culpable por lo que paso, no sabes por lo que pasamos naruto y yo, ni siquiera le hiciste caso a las cosas que te dijo naruto no sabes por lo que pase! Sufrí demasiado!

Eres un tonto! –Las lágrimas salen de nuevo de los ojos jades de aquella joven dolida

Sasuke al verla llorar se sintió tan culpable, tan miserable ya que el le causo mucho sufrimiento cuando el abandono la aldea para unirse con Orochimaru, no quería verla llorar quería abrazarla, consolarla, besarla…se odiaba así mismo por hacerla sufrir tanto tiempo, era verdad lo que ella dice, siempre la humillaba y la hacia sentir como una basura….se lamentaba por eso…..Sasuke no quería verla a la cara ya que se avergonzaba; así que bajo la mirada y cerraba sus puños con fuerza…..tanta impotencia sentía?...por hacerle eso a sakura? A su sakura?...

Sasuke: Perdóname…..-aun con la mirada baja

Sakura: no…no se sasuke….tu te fuiste….y yo…tu me dejaste sola, no te imaginas lo que sufrí, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe, no te imaginas los días que no pude dormir pensando en el por que te alejaste de nosotros…..de tu grupo y de mi….yo….no se….Soy una tonta, no se por que te digo estas cosas….tu no me soportas,…. No sientes nada por mi…..TU NO ME AMAS! –Sakura al decir esto último lo grito con toda su fuerza…

Sasuke al oír esto ultimo no soporto lo que le dijo y la empujo hacia el Árbol que estaba detrás de ella y la puso entre la espada y la pared (o mejor dicho árbol xD), la tomo del mentón y le dijo….

Sasuke: como sabes que no te amo?... dijo a pocos cm. de los labios de sakura

Sakura: Sa….sasu...-no pudo terminar su nombre por que el chico la había atrapado en sus labios, o mejor dicho, la besó. Sakura estaba muy sonrojada y sorprendida al acto de sasuke tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par; no creía lo que estaba pasando, sasuke la había besado, como era posible?

Sasuke al abandonar aquellos labios de aquella chica, no pudo evitar ver esos ojos jade que eran mas hermosos que antes….aunque estaban cristalizados por las lagrimas que derramaba, pero aun así, eran hermosos….La luna la iluminaba como si fuera un ser especial….su rostro se veía perfecto y esos labios rosados, eran mucho para el, eran como algodones de azúcar, sus mejillas eran perfectas….estaban sonrojadas, se veía como una niña recibiendo su primer beso…eso era una niña recibiendo su primer beso, era tan perfecta, siempre lo había sido para el…..siempre…(NA: que lindo -)

Sasuke: y dime…no que no siento nada por ti?-lo dijo de una forma muy tierna mientras la miraba a los ojos

Sakura: yo se que ese beso no es verdad…..tu lo hiciste para ilusionarme….lo se-desvía la mirada sonrojada

Sasuke: No es verdad sakura, mírame a los ojos, te estoy siendo sincero, no te miento, te amo más que a nadie, más que a mi vida, estos últimos años no eh podido dejar en pensar en ti….me tienes loco…te amo demasiado, no quiero que me abandones, no quiero que seas de nadie, quiero que seas para mi solo para mi, no sabes cuanto te extrañe no sabes cuanto-dijo con una voz sincera y tierna

Sakura lo mira sorprendida y mas sonrojada- Sasuke, eso es verdad?

Sasuke: Sakura, tu no me crees? Te estoy siendo sincero…te necesito….quiero que seas solo para mi….por favor….perdóname-la mira directamente a los ojos con una mirada profunda pero tierna

Sakura: Sasuke…..yo….esta bien….te perdono…..-dijo sakura un poco apenada

Sasuke al escuchar las esas palabras se sintió tan feliz, tanto que la abrazo y la beso

Sasuke: Estoy tan Feliz,Te amo sakura!-dijo con una sonrisa impresionante!

Sakura: yo también…te amo sasuke-dijo un poco apenada pero feliz

En ese momento sasuke no pudo dejar de pensar en lo des resurgimiento del clan así que le pregunto a sakura

Sasuke: Sakura…. –la mira directamente a los ojos - quieres ayudarme a resurgir mi clan….

Sakura al escucharlo se aparto de el y se sonrojo….-Sasuke….yo….claro que si! –lo abraza y caen

Sakura: te amo tanto -le dice alegre

Sasuke: yo igual mi bella princesa –dice sasuke con una sonrisa seductora (esa sonrisa es matadora -) la besa apasionadamente

Esa noche La luna fue testigo de los jovenes amantes que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma

**Siempre estaré contigo y siempre te amare……**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno he aki mi obra T0T cuando yo la lei m,e puse a llorar y algunas amigas mias tambien lloraron asi que diganme que les parece!

Sayonara!


End file.
